Allies
Cost: Variable Allies is a social, mundane advantage, described in ''Basic Set'', pp. 36-38. Cost is effected by Ally’s Power, Ally Groups, and Frequency of Appearance * enhancements: Minion, Special Abilities, and Summonable * limitations: Sympathy and Unwilling. Powers 41 changes it from a social trait to a supernatural one. Ally’s Power This table is also used for Ally groups; the point total is that of one person. Ally Groups The following table assumes the individual members are effectively identical ''and ''interchangeable. For groups with wildly different abilities and skills Patrons is the more logical advantage. Note: One way to handle the vague 'additional 10 fold increase adds +6' is to use the closest group from the Basic Set's example and times the higher number by 10 adjusting the lower number to fit: 3e Ally Group Ally Groups in 3e used the size of the group as the base cost and assumed 75 point characters. Having a group with 100 points character added 10 points but that was the maximum. Beyond 100 points each person had to be purchased as an ally. Books It is the subject of the entirety of GURPS Dungeon Fantasy 5: Allies™, and is referenced in a number of other works: * GURPS Dungeon Fantasy 9: Summoners™, pp. 4-5, on Accessibility limitations * Dungeon Fantasy 9, p. 14, on hordes of Allies * Dungeon Fantasy 9, p. 20, on Spirits * Dungeon Fantasy 9, p. 25, undead Allies * Dungeon Fantasy 9, p. 38, on gaining advice from Allies * Dungeon Fantasy 9, p. 39, on dealing with players becoming over-reliant on supernatural Allies * GURPS Dungeon Fantasy 11: Power-Ups, p. 14, on familiars for spellcasters * Dungeon Fantasy 11, p. 28, on animal Allies for holy warriors * Dungeon Fantasy 11, p. 36, on animal Allies for unholy warriors * GURPS Fantasy™, p. 128, on self-aware or possessed magical objects as Allies * Fantasy, p. 132, on whether to treat animals as Allies or Signature Gear * GURPS Mysteries, p. 107, on suitable Allies for investigators * GURPS Powers™, p. 41, on Summonable Allies * GURPS Thaumatology™, p. 113, on magic items allowing summonable Allies * Thaumatology, p. 118, on magic items as Allies * Thaumatology, p. 198, on conjuring animals or supernatural creatures * Thaumatology, pp. 202-203, on incorporating summonable Allies into powers * Thaumatology, pp. 209-210, on supernatural servants * GURPS Zombies pg 105, which discusses how to deal with low or negative value characters FAQ http://www.sjgames.com/gurps/faq/FAQ4-3.html#SS3.2.31 What should I do if I want an Ally who can conjure/summon/create minions of some sort? NPCs don't pay points for Allies . . . :At this point, it becomes an important supernatural ability (esp. due to being summonable). So yeah, this is the exception when NPCs pay for their Allies. Kromm Quotes Sean Punch has commented on Allies in the following posts to the SJG GURPS Forums: * On their pricing http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=1012087&highlight=Allies#post1012087, http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=956505&highlight=Allies#post956505 * On applying limitations to familiars http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=675865#post675865 * On their financial needs http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=1012062&highlight=Allies#post1012062, http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=1012075&highlight=Allies#post1012075, http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=381685&highlight=Allies#post381685 * On Rank versus Contact Group versus Allies http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=969566&highlight=Allies#post969566 * On player input in designing them http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=480363&highlight=Allies#post480363, http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=480303&highlight=Allies#post480303 * On them not turning out to be evil http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=804326&highlight=Allies#post804326 * On their allegiance to a single player character http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=806102&highlight=Allies#post806102 * On their random appearance http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=653731&highlight=Allies#post653731, http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=654006&highlight=Allies#post654006, http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=654036&highlight=Allies#post654036 * On what failing an appearance roll means http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=212097&highlight=Allies#post212097 * On their implicit inclusion in Rank http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=727588&highlight=Allies#post727588, http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=178474&highlight=Allies#post178474 * On their implicit inclusion in Wealth http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=89452&highlight=Allies#post89452 * On their behavior in combat http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=848462&highlight=Allies#post848462 * On the time required for summonable Allies to appear http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=1029855&highlight=Allies#post1029855 * On building summoned creatures for holy (or unholy) warriors http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=1029844&highlight=Allies#post1029844 * On animals as Allies versus Signature Gear http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=108249&highlight=Allies#post108249 * On statting animal Allies http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=271099&highlight=Allies#post271099 * On vehicles as allies http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=641291&highlight=Allies#post641291 * On Allies with IQ 0 http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=187749&highlight=Allies#post187749 * On their lack of disadvantage limit http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=6949&highlight=Allies#post6949 * On building a duplication power http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=470233&highlight=Allies#post470233 * On why NPCs don't pay for them http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=14617&highlight=Allies#post14617 * On overkill http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=152654&highlight=Allies#post152654 See Also * Dependent * Enemies * Patron * List of Advantages Links * Nipping Problem Allies in the Bud Category:Advantages Category:Social Traits Category:Mundane Traits Category:Depreciated Advantages